Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud-based infrastructures may provide clients and organizations with access to computational resources that are unavailable to consumers locally. Cloud computing providers may multiplex virtual machines allocated to customers on one or more physical machines in order to ensure efficient use of physical resources. However, security may be a substantial concern for customers who deploy applications to cloud-based infrastructures. In particular, cloud-based infrastructures may be vulnerable to side channel timing attacks that utilize timers to gather information from processes that execute in the cloud-based infrastructures.